


One of Many Mornings

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Gladio and his beloved spend a lazy morning together.





	One of Many Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and the songs “One Too Many Mornings” by Bob Dylan and “Sound and Color” by Alabama Shakes.

It was still early morning when you looked outside the window. The sun had not risen yet. Yet you could still make out its orange color slowly replacing the shades of blues and purples. As you were sipping some tea, you turned to see him still sleeping.

He began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes. The moment he sees you standing there, he began smiling at the sheer sight of you.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” you replied before taking another sip of your tea.

“You’re up early?”

“And you’re up late.”

The two of you chuckled until Gladio spread his arms to you. Silently inviting you to join him. You obliged without hesitation.

You placed your tea onto the nearby nightstand and proceeded to cuddle next to him. It always astonishes you how his body temperature remains unaffected by the cold.

Gladio began to stroke your hair as his thumb traced small circles onto your hip. His touches had always relaxes you more relaxing than the tea you were drinking.

Meanwhile Gladio was taken by the scent of your hair and the humming sounds of approval you were making. No matter how stressed he was getting, being beside you made it all go away.

Being the only two here, intertwined with one another. While the world hangs outside the window. It is what the two of you needed, to have this moment of peace and quiet with one another. You leaned towards Gladio enough to give him a soft, yet sweet kiss.

“I love you, Mr. Amicitia.”

He grabs your hand and kiss the ring that was placed on your left finger, “And I love you, Mrs. Amicitia."


End file.
